


Super Chan

by IveGrownUp



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baekhyun is a sharp-tonged hoe, Best Friends, Chanbaek live together, Childhood Friends, Comedy, Denial of Feelings, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friendzoned Chanyeol, Frustration, Gay Baek, Late Love realisation, Lots of kissing, M/M, Straight Yeol (Or so he thought), lots of skinship, slight homophobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 11:13:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18690358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IveGrownUp/pseuds/IveGrownUp
Summary: Super Chan has been there all along but, never once did Baekhyun look at him past being his most trusted and closest friend.





	Super Chan

Super Chan has been there all along but, never once did Baekhyun look at him past being his most trusted and closest friend...

It wasn't always the case, Park Chanyeol wasn't always super Chan. In fact, it all begun with a five years old super Baek, a kid that was slightly taller than him, and who came to his rescue on his first day in kindergarten after two kids from the first grade tried taking Chanyeol's stuffed kangaroo that his father gave him on his birthday.

Chanyeol remembers as Super Baek, the guy that he bearly met this morning walking up to the (Older) two kids and kicking one kid's foot and bitting the one that had Chanyeol's stuffed animal.

Shortly after he returned the stuffed toy to its owner, he had a huge smile to offer him and told him to call him Baekhyun...

Of course, Baekhyun was grounded by the teacher, and young Chanyeol felt bad about it, especially as the days dragged on and realized that Baekhyun was a loner with no friends cause (According to Jongdae) The other kids were scared of him.

*******************

"Why am I super Baek?"

"Because you kicked those bad kids that tried stealing my toy... Just like Superman you are super Baek!"

*******************

And it stayed like that for years, ever since then, they were inseparable, Chanyeol was Baekhyun's first friend, and their friendship reached the point of staying over at each other's houses and their families becoming close because of them.

*******************

During their primary and middle school duration, Chanyeol was bullied, because of the body shape he turned out to have, chubby cheeks, an equally chubby body, glasses and a huge love for ferrets earning him the nickname of ferret boy and putting him atop of the bullies list. 

Of course, Baekhyun wasn't letting that pass easily, he made sure to protect Chanyeol in every single way he could, he was taking classes in Hapkido and was putting that to use. And, people were too afraid to mess with him so they eventually left Chanyeol alone.

*****************

It all changed that summer after their middle school graduation. The Park family decided to spend their summer break at Japan, which was a whole of 2 months duration, and both fifteen years old teens couldn't hide their disappointment. With a last hug to his chubby friend and a promise to come back soon, the Park Car drove toward the airport

****************

It turned up that it wasn't exactly a summer vacation, not that it was planned but Chanyeol's parents received great job offers at Japan and greater salaries that they had to work around a decision to stay permanently in Japan.

The two of them kept in contact, they'd talk on the phone whenever they had the chance to. It turned up not so difficult, they still kept tabs on what was going on on each other's lives, like the fact that Chanyeol started going to the gym, or that he can speak fluent Japanese now that they've been there for a year (Which Baekhyun called him a liar for) or that Chanyeol had his first girlfriend that was in the same class as him.

Baekhyun, on the other hand, informed him how he befriended Kim Jongdae, the guy that used to hang out with them sometimes in kindergarten. Chanyeol was also the first soul Baekhyun ever told that he was gay. Baekhyun was sure that his life-long friend wasn't going to judge him because of who he is and he's been right, Chanyeol gave him words of encouragement and advised him to come out to his family first.

Chanyeol tho, felt like if Baekhyun was hiding something from him, like all those times he doesn't answer his calls or says that he is tired with a shaky voice and hang up on him, only to never return the call, and it happened frequently for the past six months, and it was bothering him.

*********************

The Park family, having spent two years in Japan, finally decided to go back to their country, Chanyeol was the most eager to come back, especially after Baekhyun, for the past year, stopped picking up his calls and only answers him with generic messages such as 'I am just tired call u later' or 'I have homework, later'... There was something going on and Park Chanyeol vowed to figure it out.

*******************

Hanlim High in Bucheon, a frail body wearing a uniform walked as away from the masses of students as he could, he tried to make himself as un-noticeable as possible. Long black bangs that almost covered his eyes, a black back-pack that he hugged to his chest, new blue converses... His composure, the way he walked, everything about him radiated un-confidence, And un-confident he was. His heart was pounding, afraid to come face to face with anybody, wishing, praying, begging the God above to spare him at least one day of peace. 

But the boy's prayer seemed to not be heard as the next thing he knew, was someone calling his surname and the moment he turned, an orange basketball hit him square in the face and he fell backward. The whole hall fell silent for a second or two before everybody started laughing at him. He saw the one that called him, Seo Youngho high-five the guy next to him as he made his way to him together with his bunch of minions and Baekhyun, despite the huge pain he felt and his bleeding nose, had enough common sense to back backwards until he had no escape since his back hit the wall.

"I thought I was clear last year... I said I don't want your disgusting face anywhere near this school again didn't I?" Seo Youngho sat in front of him "But you, you never understand and keeps coming around do you want me that much?" Baekhyun closed his eyes that were streaming waterfalls his hand still covering his bloody nose. He wanted nothing but for Youngho to go to hell together with his minions and everybody else in this school. He wanted earth to part and swallow him as he felt all attention and eyes on him.

"Woah I thought he was only a disgusting Homosexual but it turned out that he is mentally disabled as well. What kind of masochist returns after enduring all of that the past two years?" Another voice from Seo Youngho's squad spoke up

"Look at the bright side guys, we are still going to have free money since he is loaded"

With that said two boys approached him as Youngho stood up smirking arms folded as he watched his minions roughly taking the new back-pack away from the bullied boy who didn' even put up a fight and easily gave up his bag along with the coat, he was wearing. They emptied his bag and searched through his things stepping on new textbooks and pens until they found his wallet, and few bills in his coat pockets.

His rescue came in the form of the school bell, and he watched as most by-standers left one by one, his bunch of bullies leaving as well not missing the opportunity to step on his things scattered on the floor after one of them yelled ' We'll use the money well'

The pain in his nose was unbearable, his things were all ruined and broken on the floor, he felt pathetic, he felt small, he wanted to cry, to shout at the top of his lungs, why is he treated this way? What was wrong with people? Why him of all people?

After God knows how long, he decided that he should get up before any adult comes and find him in that state bleeding with his broken things and notify his family and things get out of hand.

Getting up and gathering his things turned out harder than he thought it'll be. Tossing all his broken things in the nearby trash bin, his hand still on his nose, he headed to the nearby bathroom. It was of no use attending the first class knowing that he's late for it anyway. He entered the bathroom, and headed to the sink to wash the blood on his face, he was silently crying, and surprising enough, it was not because of the physical pain, but more at the pain in his heart, the pain of the realisation that he'll have to endure this for the third year on row, the pain of not having someone to stand by him, to speak up for him.

Gone was the brave boy he was from childhood, he stopped taking Hapkido classes long enough to forget how to defend himself physically anymore. He couldn't tell his parents, he just can't, they warned him about exposing his sexuality to anybody, he didn't miss the disappointed look they threw his way despite the contradictory words where they said they will support him in whatever he decides to be. 

But the silly naive boy he was, the one that just entered high school, developed a crush on the school's basketball captain Seo Youngho, leading him to confess to him at the changing room one day after he thought they were alone only to see the whole team hidden behind the door bursting out laughing and getting rejected by his crush.

That was the start of his nightmare, how he knew that he should have listened to his parents'words and that most people in Hanlin High, much more in Bucheon, were homophobic, did not believe that someone could be in love with someone of their same gender.

Water was still running as he wasn't yet done with cleaning himself but lost in his thoughts, the door opened and dreadfully, he lifted his eyes to the mirror only to silently sight in relief upon meeting the new comer's eyes and resuming what he was doing earlier.

Did he say he had nobody by his side to speak up for him? He used to, he had someone by his side... But not anymore...

"Baek..." No response as the named Baek ignored him in favor of cleaning the blood that stained his face and the collar of his shirt "I brought extra texts books and pens" He reached to the bag that was on the floor and put them inside.

"You okay?" He stood next to him a worried look upon his face as he tried turning him "Baekhyun look at me please"

"Go away Jongdae..." Baekhyun said in a bearly audible voice but the said Jongdae did not do as said and insisted more until indeed Baekhyun was facing him but not meeting his eyes as he looked away

"Stubborn child" Jongdae said as he reached out for some tissues and resumed cleaning the other boy in silence

"I'm sorry" Was what Jongdae said, "It's all my fault I-"

"Stop-"

"It is my fault I shouldn't have-"

"JONGDAE PLEASE STOP! STOP BLAMING YOURSELF STOP FEELING SORRY FOR ME, STOP FEELING THAT YOU ARE RESPONSIBLE FOR ANYTHING RELATED TO ME!" Jongdae flinched at the screaming but most importantly how painful his friend sounded "Stop caring about me Jongdae, stop coming around" His voice dropped and more tears streamed down his face "Just protect yourself, care for yourself or at least do it for your little brother... Jongin doesn't deserve to be dragged because of me..." With that, he roughly wiped his tears, took his bag and stormed away leaving Jongdae alone head down guiltier than ever...

Baekhyun was sick, he was tired of living like this, tired of being alone, but most importantly, tired of hurting people around him. Jongdae was nothing but nice to him, approached him that summer Chanyeol left, became his friend, did not judge him when he confessed his secret of being Gay to him, was supportive of him since the beginning.

Jongdae also was the one that had suggested he go and confess to Seo Youngho... And that was the mistake he couldn't stop torturing himself on. After the rejection, they thought it will end just like that, Baekhyun will be heartbroken for a few days and then he will move on, little did they know that the whole school will turn against Baekhyun and turn him into the target of all degrading bullying, dragging Jongdae along since he was 'The disgusting Homosexual's friend'.

Jongdae was okay with it, endured everything, being called fuckbuddies (Jongdae made lots of dirty jokes about it when they were alone), being beaten up together which Jongdae never backed off of without a verbal and physical fight. Baekhyun was thankful for him.

But it was when Jongin, Jongdae's one-year-younger brother that was with them in the same school started showing up all scratched and torn clothes, eyes glassy, that their parents personally made sure to keep their children away from Byun Baekhyun.

Baekhyun didn't blame them tho, it was the most normal decision parents should take to protect their children, but Jongdae, although his parents'warnings, still came around Baekhyun, apologized hundreds and hundreds of time for Baekhyun... Baekhyun never blamed his friend...

 

************************

As the clock strikes 10 am, announcing the beginning of the second class of the day, Baekhyun was already seated in his classroom at the second-before-last row staring at his lap as chatter filled the room.

"I heard he is Japanese!"

"Does that mean he doesn't understand Korean?"

"But that means he-"

At that very moment, the teacher entered the class accompanied by a boy that was as tall as him, wearing their school uniform. He had black hair perfectly styled giving him a fresh boyish look, a shy smile orned his handsome face. 

Baekhyun, stared at him intently thanking the heavens that the boy haven't noticed it since all eyes were on him, he was sure he had never seen the boy before, but he was so familiar, he looked so familiar to a point that Baekhyun started questioning his memory.

"Alright class, we have a new student that came all the way from Saitama in Japan... Introduce yourself"

The teacher moved to leave space for the new kid to introduce himself.

"Annyeonghaseo I am Park Chanyeol I just came here from Japan, please take good care of me" He spoke with a deep warm cheerful voice as he bowed

Students asking all sorts of stupid questions from why is he in Korea for to asking about his favorite food and many more other things.

But one person was shocked to the core, he just couldn't process what he just heard. Chanyeol? Park Chanyeol? As in his childhood friend Chan? It was impossible no, Chanyeol was in Japan and last time he heard of him (Which was around a year ago) he had no plans to go back to Korea anytime soon. Maybe this was just a semblance in names? After all, his friend Park Chanyeol was a chubby shorty with self-confidence issues... But then again the familiarity made sense now... It was really him, the cutie (He refused to call it ugly) duckling that was his friend really turned out into a handsome swan radiating life and confidence.

While the silly questions didn't stop, and the teacher seemed to be interested in the Q&A session as well, Baekhyun thought of it quickly. Chanyeol should not see him, Chanyeol should not be involved with him, he'll only ruin the image that he is sure, Chanyeol worked hard for.

Too engrossed in his thoughts he didn't realize that the boy in his mind politely wrapped his public interview session, and was now staring right at him.

The teacher indicated the seat that was right behind Baekhyun, and the later did his best to try and make himself as small as possible to avoid his old friend... However, just like curiosity killed the cat, curiosity of what his childhood friend looks like up close and the moment he lifted his head, the taller was already looking straight at him marching as slowly as possible under the not-so-decent cooing of the girls in class at how handsome he looks,and Baekhyun just had a moment of panic, still he couldn't avert his eyes away, not until he saw the smirk on the other's lip.

As Baekhyun, eyes wide, looked down at his lap, a deep voice, in the most hushed voice, whispered right into his ear 

"Long Time No See... Super Baek"

********************

Baekhyun looked at his wristwatch numerous times, he was paying no attention to the teacher talking about the Korean history of the Joseon dynasty and the hierarchy of the royal family. All he cared about was the fucking clock needles that barely moved an inch after every ten years.

He felt Chanyeol's gaze at him from behind, he can see that the entire focus of Chanyeol was on his through the window glass right next to him.

And as soon as the clock fucking finally hit 12 pm, Baekhyun stood up not even caring about the stuff he left on his desk. Just as he was ready to flee away, a hand grabbed his arm and he knows exactly to whom it belongs knowing fully well that nobody ever touches him as if he was germ-infected.

But no, that hand held him firm and pulled him close, and as he looked in Park Chanyeol's eyes, at the smile he offered him, Baekhyun knew... Chanyeol is here to save him... Chanyeol will be His Super Chan this time... 

Karma was real.

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this at like 3 am, unplanned, idk what the hell am I doing instead of studying, it's not beta-yed.  
> It is not as cheezy mainstream as the first chapter sounds, it (Hopefully) will take another detour starting 2nd Chapter  
> 1st time posting in AO3 might as well post my other works soon  
> Thank you


End file.
